


The Daughter Of Zeus

by Jaredthedragon



Series: Warlords, Demigods and Sorcerers [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Sara Lance, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Endgame Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Lena Luthor, M/M, Magic, Minor Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Past Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Past Character Death, Past Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: Sara is a warlord that meets the demigod Ava in the medieval times.





	The Daughter Of Zeus

COMING SOON, BE ON THE LOOKOUT


End file.
